A Hidden Reality
by LadyKillerD
Summary: What if you fall in love with the one you're supposed to get rid of?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: - I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries**

**- Characters Elly and Jessikah borrowed from twitter RPers.**

**Prologue**

Hurt.

I could feel.

Like a stake through the heart.

A pain I would never have wished upon anyone. _Pretend, Damon_. I heard the voice again, my inner voice. So I let my lips curved into a smirk. It's what I do. Pretend. I'm good at it. My unbeating heart is crashing into a million pieces, dropping down to the pit of my stomach. But pretending helps, even myself. Never in a million years would I show any feelings. Not to anyone. I know once I did. It made me weak.

And I hate being weak.

But then again, I've broken my own promise. I'd fallen. For her.

_**Jessikah.**_

**Chapter 1**

"I'll kick your arrogant ass, Damon!"

The shrill of the voice made it obvious that it was Caroline, the blondie. Always amusing me with innocent threats. I laughed loudly, sure that even though we're scattered around in the woods they could hear me. Somewhere near my right, something moved in a blur, something blonde, moving ahead of me. I picked up my speed, ghosting even faster. To know someone could be faster than me brought anger, which was then replaced with the thrill of a challenge. I _**love**_ challenges.

Someone else from the left tried to do better, her effort was obvious. I could see a flash of brown hair, a blur to the eyes of a human. Of course, it was impressive to have a speed like hers for a newborn. My smirk widened as I ran faster, with the intention to stand as the winner in the end.

Damon Salvatore. And winning. A perfect combination.

It was a race Payton, the brown haired newbie, had suggested. She's a stubborn one. She knows, even from the beginning, that to overtake me would take forever. And forever, for the night hunters like us, would be a long, long time. It was a challenge I would gladly take up on. This is our kind of fun, the one to reach the big oak tree as the winner.

Somewhere in front, standing by the tree, Elly would be waiting.

I could see the small frame of her figure, her long blonde hair hanging loose, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. I was winning, again. I could feel the joy of victory rising within me. Letting out a devious laugh, I speed up, sure that I'd win. I could see their annoyed defeated faces already. I was so close... reaching my hand out... almost touching the tree trunk.

Almost.

I would've won. If not for the fall. Something slammed hard against me, causing my back to hit the ground as it pinned me down, impossibly strong for anything human. _**She **_let out a hiss. I knew it's a her just by the sound of that hiss. And when my eyes finally focused again, I realized I'd just been pinned down by _**Katherine**_, her fangs bared, the veins under her eyes popping visible. I let out a low growl from within my chest as her fangs contracted, showing a smirk.

I pushed her off, getting on my own feet, my ears picking up the sounds of shrill laughter not far from where we are. Caroline. Won. My eyes went back to glaring at Katherine, who's dusting dirt off her shirt. When her eyes caught mine, she smirked again. If I hadn't been fooled before, I would have fallen for her seduction. But I've learnt my lesson. I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up a finger, stopping me.

"Playtime's over, Damon. It's time to work." She spoke.

And with that, I knew all fun would be over.

Katherine wanted us to meet at Third Tree, the big oak tree I was talking about. It is our territory after all, with only people with permission allowed to enter. We gathered our circle, _**my **_circle, ready for a new 'mission' as they'd all like to call. For the past months, we'd been trying to track a girl. A huntress. One who hunt vampires like me and end them. She'd killed five of _**my **_vampires.

And I'm not going to just let her go.

But none of us had been able to capture her. She was good, never leaving her tracks behind, always managing to wash them away. It was impossible. We figured she was just well-trained, but when we finally have her, she would be defeated with not much effort from us.

She is human after all.

I leaned against the tree, studying my fingernails as we wait for the remaining members. If they aren't here in five minutes, I wouldn't hesitate with the punishment. I'm not patient, the longest I could spend waiting would be fifteen minutes, and that would already get on my nerves. I looked up seeing Elly pacing the ground, Payton smiling up at me, Caroline with her arms crossed and Katherine watching me from afar. She had that smirk again, but this time I returned it.

"What is taking them so long?" Caroline asked, looking as frustrated as I feel.

That was when Bella appeared, chuckling lightly. I had to roll my eyes. Bella is another newborn, still quite overwhelmed by her new abilities. That chuckle she let out was a 'wow, I'm fast'. And then Stefan arrived, smiling at us as if we hadn't been waiting. Another eye roll from me. A second later, no one else came. And that was when I realized that there is /no/ one else.

The other five had been killed by the huntress. Anger was starting to build up, but I took in an unneeded breath, surprisingly calming me a little. I look over to Katherine, and she nodded.

"I've found her." She spoke. Three words. And lots of gasps.

She's _**seen **_the huntress. If she'd found her, the huntress would be here already. I cleared my throat, anticipation consuming my mind. At least Katherine had seen her, know how she looks like. A slow smirk creep at my lips as I nod, already imagining the things we'd do.

Katherine smiled proudly causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "You mean you've seen her." I arched a brow at Kat, crossing my arms as I step closer.

"I said I've found her."

Elly stepped forward, looking fragile and more human than she already is, speaking with a bravery not expected from a human like her, "Then where is she, Kat?"

Payton pretended to look around, shrugging her shoulders casually, "I don't see her."

"Yeah, I don't either." Caroline huffed,giving Katherine another eye roll.

Katherine was everyone's least favorite. For her manners. And attitude. But she has a brilliant working mind no one else has. And though sometimes I'd love to rip that smirk off her beautiful face, I would not trade her for anything. Katherine is a member of the circle, a friend.

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. At the same time, something moved, and everyone was silenced. We froze in our position, our ears straining to get a better hearing. Someone is walking towards our direction. The rustling of leaves obvious that he or she isn't trying to sneak up on us. I noticed how the rest of them stood in position, ready to go at my command. Caroline already had her fangs bared, her body crouching slightly. I couldn't help but took a second to think; _impressive_.

And then she appeared out of the trees.

_**Blonde.**_

Stefan cleared his throat at the sight of her.

_**Piercing blue eyes.**_

"Jessikah." That was Katherine, and the huntress's eyes flickered to her.

"It was a trick." She spit the words in pure anger.

Caroline stood straight from her crouching position, surprised that Katherine had tricked the most professional huntress in the world. At the corner of my eyes, I could see Payton's featured twisted into a confused look, Stefan frowning, Elly sighing and Bella just staring. A part of me wanted to scream at them. Since when did they become so... stupid?

The huntress's eyes flickered to mine again, and our gazes locked. I was ready to lunge at her and rid the vampires of this huntress. But my throat dried suddenly.

And all I could see was her. It felt like the world came crashing down upon me. I know the rest of my friends were staring, disbelief and waiting for my orders.

But all I could hear was her name.

_**Jessikah.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries. Characters Elly and Jessikah borrowed from twitter RPers.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Jessikah.**_

Her name echoed. My mind was like an empty cave, the words registered ringing loudly. The rest of the world was like a blur and the only one I could see clearly was the huntress. She glows. From inside out. Her blonde hair tied up, her red lips shone bright. She was.. light. But the intensity of her light showed a darkness so bright. She isn't the good guys, after all.

She kept her gaze on mine, a smirk tugging at her lips. I returned it, an identical one. Her stiffened body relaxed, standing straight as the rest of my coven stares. At my cue, I know they would all spring at the huntress. And that blonde beauty would be defeated in mere seconds.

But.. _you don't want that. _That inner voice spoke. My inner voice. It was right. I _don't _want her dead. Maybe not just yet. My eyes were still glued to hers, until -

"Damon?" Bella spoke, breaking my trance. My head snapped around to look at her. And that was when we lost it. The huntress escaped.

She is smart. We weren't wrong.

I sprinted after her, sure that I'd reach her within seconds, as the rest of them did the same, with only Elly staying behind thinking up a new plan. The awe I was feeling earlier turned into anger, which was then replaced by the thrill of a challenge. With my speed, I ran ahead of the huntress.

I have a plan.

She was amusing me with the things she could do, the way her brain works, from what I heard of the rumors about her. She is someone I would gladly take into my coven. She could be a good use. So the idea of killing her was out of my head. I hold back the laughter of near victory as I ran ahead of her. Winning and me. Perfection. I had one thing on my mind; I want her _**alive.**_

Right there. She was just right there. An arm distance away.. and I could've gotten her. But one second I was running, so close to tackling her down to the ground and then I was pinned against the tree, with a stake pointed right at my heart. The huntress got me first.

I growled. Loudly. She was smirking, proud with her moves. But I wasn't turned into what I am yesterday. I return the smirk, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her back as I press her body against the tree. She's human. Her strength and speed couldn't compare to mine.

I breathe in her scent, leaning in close to her neck. I could feel her pulse, hear it, imagine breaking through her skin with my teeth. My gums throbbed, holding back my fangs from extending. One bite, it would be the end of the huntress. Unless of course, she's on vervain. _**Bummer.**_

I kept her pinned against the tree, whispering into her ear; "Very smart, huntress. But unfortunately for a beauty like you," I leaned in even closer, causing her breath to hitch, "Your end is just a step away." I let out a deep chuckle as she shut her eyes tight.

I pulled back slightly as the rest of my coven arrived. They stopped short at the sight of me getting a hold of the huntress. I shot them a quick smirk followed by a wink. Payton smiled, impressed and Caroline let out a squeal, clapping her hands, bouncing on her heels. Katherine gave the huntress a look I would probably rip from her face if it was to me. Proud. Winning.

Bella only shrugged. That newborn just loves to get on my nerves. Deciding to push it aside and deal with her later, I smirked again, looking back at the blonde beauty. But instead of having that slight panic look she had on earlier, she was smirking again.

"You can't kill me." She spat out the words, letting out a chuckle.

"Huh. You can't run. Not anymore." Katherine crossed her arms, watching the huntress.

"I've got you now after months stalking you, my dark queen.." It was meant to be sarcasm, but.. I hate to admit, it has a nice ring to it. Shaking my head, I continued, "I'm not letting go."

"You will when I tell you I know where it is. I promise to tell you." Jessikah rolled her eyes, annoyed, "And, unlike some people here, I keep my promises." She gave Kat a glare.

But my grip on her seemed to loosen at the mention of _**it. **_She knows. I didn't blink. She knows where the black stone is. That stone that could make me leader of everything, not just this small coven. But of the whole darkness. The Black Stone of the Abyss. I'd be king if I have it.

My entire life, I'd been searching, voluntarily became what I am today, lost everything that I cared about just for this. Ruling the darkness is my goal from the very beginning of my life journey. But nobody knows this. Not even Payton, whom I told everything to. It's a secret only me and myself know about. Well, it was. How the hell did this human find out?

And _**she knows.**_How does she know? My forehead ceased into a deep frown, my grip loosening each second. Had she been planning the same?

"Know where what is?" Stefan asked, frowning, but I was still lost in thoughts. I could hear them, but I couldn't think. All I thought of is, how /does/ she know?

"Damon. Don't do it. It's a trick." That was Katherine, her voice stern.

But as they talk, I totally lost my hold on the huntress, stepping back slightly, my mind overwhelmed by the thought of the victory I'd gain once the Black Stone is in my hands. The huntress didn't run, she only dusted dirt off the front of her shirt and hair. I had my eyes glued on her, still too excited or.. whatever they call this feeling. Katherine frowned in disbelief, shaking her head as she look back between me and Jess. Bella, again, shrugged.

"Damon, do you even know what you're doing?" Caroline threw her hands up in frustration.

Of course, some of them have their own hatred. Jessikah had messed with many angry vampires. Two months ago, Caroline's boyfriend Matt died, on his first day as a vampire. And last month, Payton lost her Aaron. Both staked through the heart with that special wooden stake only Jessikah Calvert owns. She'd marked herself. She'd managed to run. Until tonight.

"So, dark king," She spoke in a mocking tone, "Trust the untrustworthy." She chuckled.

Looking into her blue eyes are like looking into my own through the mirror. Identical swirls. Identical darkness. Identical views. It was impressive that a smile crept out of me.

"Damon, no!" Katherine snapped.

"Damon. We've been waiting for this moment. Just kill her already." Payton frowns, noticing her sad eyes as I took a glance at her.

I thought. I thought hard. Their vengeance, or my future as the leader of everything? Killing the huntress won't do any good. And she does know where the Black Stone is. And for whatever she's done, I could make her my queen when I finally rule. My dark queen, and therefore I shall do whatever with her. Torture. Pain. Pleasure. In the end, she'd be mine to deal with.

Tonight, I turn my back against my friends and face the huntress, who had her red lips curved into a smirk, her eyes deviously bored into mine. I had the slightest feeling that she was in it. She wanted the darkness as well. I could feel it. She loves challenges, like I do. She enjoys hunting hunters at this time of night, like I do. She's being consumed by the dark, like I am.

With a slight nod, my whole world changed.

**Chapter 3 coming soon. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. And characters Jessikah from JessikahCalvert, Elly from EllysThatEpic, Twitter RPers.**

**Oh, just want to say that I've got inspiration from these RPers on Twitter: JessikahCalvert EnticingRogue(Katherine) EndlessPurity(Caroline) VampirePayton ThatLovelyBella EllysThatEpic BunnyKiller_S(Stefan) **

**You guys are awesome ;)**

**Chapter 3 **

"You are so full of yourself, Damon!" Caroline shrieked once she got into the house after slamming the door open, stomping in and rushing up to her bedroom.

I guess everyone started hating me ever since I agreed to make Jessikah an ally. I rolled my eyes when Payton walked past me, purposely hitting my shoulder with hers as she followed Caroline up the stairs, muttering something like 'Go to hell,'. _Huh. I'm on my way, _I thought silently, not able to hide a smirk. I shook my head, rolling my eyes again as Katherine scold me muttered words.

"Consequences, Damon. You'll face them yourself." Elly sigh as she, too, leaves.

I couldn't hold back a chuckle, shaking my head again when my eyes caught Bella and Stefan standing by the doorway to the kitchen, both watching me. Bella's eyes averted from mine, walking away lazily, and I swear I saw her shoulder shrug. Only Stefan stayed, still looking at me.

"Oh, don't look at me with those judgey little eyes, Stef." I walked past him and into the kitchen, grabbing myself the never-satisfying bloodbag and pouring it into a glass.

"You know what I thought wrong today, Damon?" He asked, turning around to face me.

That was disappoinment in his eyes. I would know it. If anything, it's disappoinment I could read better than other emotions, from the eyes of the people around me. They were /always/ disappointed. Even when I did my best, what I thought was the right thing to do. But over time, I got used to it. And I didn't try to impress anyone anymore. I live by my own rules.

"I would love to know what it is, Stefan." I smirked, sipping the rich taste of the thick scarlet liquid.

"I thought you were better than this." He shook his head, starting to walk away, "I was wrong."

And with that he went out of the house, the door not making a sound as it close behind him. I finished the blood in one gulp as I walk into the living room, past memories of those kind of looks haunt me, the words behind my mind like echoes. _You only bring disappoinment, child! _That was my father. I remembered the pain those words brought me. I shook with sudden anger, throwing the glass at the fireplace, hearing it crash as it hit the floor. Angry at my parents, who always seemed to love Stefan more. Angry at the world, for being unfair.

And when I get the Black Stone, I will be the one to rule. And those who brought me pain and discomfort, torture and everything, will have to face the consequences.

The anger I felt moments earlier turned into anticipation. The freedom I'd have once the Black Stone is in my hands. The whole world will be swallowed into the abyss of darkness.

It was easy to switch off emotions for a vampire. Though it kept coming back, switching off even for awhile helps. We're night hunters, feelings only made us weak. All of us know that, but it seems that it was only me who understands. They feel, it's the reason they're weak.

I head up to my room, too big for myself that I'd always prefer having company. And the girls don't mind. They'd do it without me having to compel them. As I reach my bed, I notice the huge lump under my covers. Smacking my forehead, I remembered my last meal, my tasty, perfect meal.

Her eyes fluttered open, smiling when she saw me. I could only shoot her a smirk, causing her breath to hitch as she sat up. I've had her for a week now, it was the first time I kept a girl this long. But she was simply good. And I haven't had enough of her, yet. She was one of them who doesn't need compulsion for me to do what I want to them. She gave herself up to me.

_Silly human, _I thought silently, compelling her back to sleep. I don't want her tonight. As she falls back asleep, I walked over and looked out the window, the recent event replaying itself on my mind. The race, Katherine pinning me down on the ground... _**Jessikah.**_

Our first eye contact was like what I've never experienced before. I was frozen. Awed. Amused. The way she glows from the inside out, how darkness surrounds her like she was born in it. I was fascinated, attracted and... I don't know this other feeling. It doesn't matter anyway. Not at the moment. The important thing is that she is the source I have to getting the Black Stone.

I stared out at the night, the full moon shining brightly from above. Somewhere deep in the woods, a wolf howled. Not just any wolves, a werewolf. For a second, I wondered who that could be. Werewolves are supposed to be the enemies, because one bite from it could kill a vampire. Werewolves aren't the creatures to keep as friends. It was the reason why my coven doesn't have any. The howling could be of Tyler's, Payton's so-called best friend and Caroline's new crush.

_I pity them for their bad tastes in boys, _my inner voice said, and I agreed, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. Aaron, Matt... Vampires that brought shame into the vampire world. Silently, I thanked Jessikah for getting rid of them, now that I don't have to. _Worthless idiots_.

Something moved behind the bushes, my night-adapted eyes catching the slightest movement. I slide the window open, jumping down to the ground. My forehead ceased into a frown as I notice the sudden silence. For a second or two, everything was stilled, quiet, dead.

And then she was running into my arms.

Well, not exactly into my arms, more like running towards me. _**Jessikah. **_Her name echoed once more before I manage to focus. She had on a calm expression, but her eyes tell me otherwise.

Shiftily I wondered if my eyes would look like those I'm looking into right now whenever I got into a mess.. or stuck in a chaos situation. We had identical eyes after all.

"What are you doing here, of all places?" I whispered, furrowing my brows.

She looked around one last time, before her eyes meet mine again, whispering back;

"You're the only one who could help me."

**So, how was it? :) I write short chapters, yeah.. And the story's not gonna be that long so the last chapter would probably be 10 or something. I don't know how this ends so... :) But I do know what I'm writing about and I love the storyline. Lots of heartbreak, that's for sure. I would appreciate more reviews. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries

Chapter 4

Jessikah paced the floor of the kitchen as I took out a pack of my bloodbag, rolling my eyes once at her, heading out to the living room. I dropped myself on the couch, sipping slowly on my bloodbag. So she had told me what happened, and why she thought I was the only one who could help her. She started pacing in front of me.

"We haven't even start on anything and you already betrayed me." She spoke matter-of-factly, her hands on her hips as she stared down on me.

"Don't fucking accuse me. I've been here all night." I shrugged a shoulder, prepared to fight the huntress back.

"The broke into my house, bloodsucker! I had it shielded. You bloodsuckers shouldn't be able to break into my house!" Jessikah almost shrieked.

I roll my eyes again before putting on my smirk, speaking casually, "Maybe those witches of yours can't be trusted -" But I was cut.

"Or maybe it's your little minions!" She snapped, accusing my /friends/, causing me to automatically get on my feet.

I leaned into her close, so close I knew my breath was hot on her cheek, "Never ever point a finger at them. They wouldn't betray me like that."

"Or would they?" The huntress was quick to respond, quirking a brow as she smirked, challenging me. "They hate me. And obviously they're angry at you for choosing me over them. Didn't you yourself teach them to embrace anger?"

I wanted to stranggle her, since she's vulnerable at the moment, no weapons in sight. But I found myself holding back. I couldn't. I just glared at her and she glared right back, not blinking. Our identical blue orbs locked. That moment right there, there was something. But it snapped away once she broke the eye contact, blinking. I could have sworn her eyes were glassy, as if she was about to cry.

"I - Can I just stay please? For awhile." She asked, not looking at me.

I nodded slowly, watching her walk up the stairs, searching for an empty room to rest in. It took every ounce of energy in my body not to tilt her chin earlier, make her look at me and asked her what really happened. I was supposed to be the big bad vampire, with no humanity, not capable of feeling. But ever since Jessikah appeares, nothing had been the same. Yes, I want the black stone. And she was the only one who could help him get it. But it wasn't the idea of getting it that thrilled me, I realized. It was that I was going to work with her.

I shook my head, prepared to hear the angry voices of his friends when they found out about the huntress being here. Silently, I thought, _Ah.. Hell._

Two bloodbags and three apple pies later, I turned only to face an angry Katherine, her arms crossed. I smirkeds, brushing past her. I could hear her mutter an angry word.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Damon? What is she doing here? Is it not enough that you chose her already?" She didn't pause, following me into the living room.

"She's an /ally/." I said, emphasizing the word ally.

"So?" Katherine raised a brow, her eyes reflecting anger mixed with annoyance.

I shrugged, "So, you don't have to be fucking angry." My words came out in a hiss, causing her brows to furrow deeper.

I ignored her, once again falling onto the couch, this time almost 'attacked' by Caroline. But before she could speak, I put up a finger on my lips, hushing her. She let out a low growl, before stomping up the stairs. Another eye roll from me.

Jessikah walked down the stairs, yawning and stretching away casually, waving her slender fingers ar me. I gave her nod, but at that moment, Katherine caught the huntress off guard, blurring up to her. Of course instinct kicked in, and I blurred right up to them, pushing Katherine off the huntress. She let out a frustrated shriek, stomping away, just like Caroline had. I swored I would get a headache from too much eye-rolling.

I turned to look at the huntress, she rolled her eyes, heading towards the kitchen. Again, I roll my eyes, going back to sitting on the couch. Payton was the next person to come down. She was quiet, and I knew she was upset. Payton's like that. I know my sister. I rubbed my face, too much to handle.

Later that night, I found Jessikah on the rooftop with her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes shining with what I assume were tears as she stared at the full moon. I decided it wouldn't kill to talk to your alliance. So, I walked up to her, took a seat beside her, and watch the moon. It was silent for awhile. And again, I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about your house."

"No, you're not. Bloodsuckers like you don't feel sorry." She responded quickly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she was right. I am not sorry about her house. I'm sorry about whatever that has caused to be so down at this night.

"You're right."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, before she went back to watching the moon shine down upon us. I cleared my throat, going for another try.

"What happened?" I asked, and surprisingly, she decided to tell me.

"They had my sister. Took away my parents' lives."

For some reason, her reply made me frown in disbelief, despite the fact that /I/ could be the one who killed her family. I let her continue.

"Everyone wondered why I became what I am, " Another sniff. "They killed my parents, left me and my sister for dead. Someone found us, took care of us, but I wasn't going to let go easily. I don't remember the freaks who killed my parents, but I grew up /knowing/ every one of them are the same, killers. I trained myself, met a professional hunter. He taught me to be like him, and eventually, I turned out to be better."

I took in her every word, took in really deep, realizing that I was actually /feeling/. My eyes wandered into the woods that surround the house as she continued.

"I enjoy ending the lives of freaks like you. It made me feel satisfied. But as long as one still lived, I vowed to never stop hunting. My sister's in training. When they broke into my house, they took her away. Who knows if she still lives?"

She stopped right there. And it was quiet for a good fifteen minutes, before a question struck me. And I spoke without thinking, "Your last name. What's it?"

I didn't know why I asked. Maybe because I know each and every one of my victims' last names. Maybe because I wanted to make sure she wasn't really a Calvert, that she was using it for the fame. Because I /had/ killed two Calverts in the past, not more that twelve years ago.

Maybe because I wanted to make sure I wasn't the one who killed her parents. For some reason, I didn't want to be the one who killed her beloved.

"Calvert. Jessikah Calvert."


End file.
